


Stay Alive (Reprise) (Leandra Hawke)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Hawke could be either gender, Sad, ambiguous - Freeform, dragon age musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: "Stay Alive" from Hamilton: An American Musical, for when Leandra goes missing and eventually dies in Hawke's arms.





	Stay Alive (Reprise) (Leandra Hawke)

**Author's Note:**

> Another that's only so-so, but I'm increasingly envisioning DAII as a musical and resisting the urge to write it out in proper script format, so... you get this.

[ENSEMBLE]

Stay alive...

Stay alive...

 

Stay alive...

 

[HAWKE]

Where's my mom?

 

[GAMLEN]

Hawke, she went out a half hour ago, I don’t know where she is, she should have met me by now-

 

[HAWKE]

Is she alright??

 

[GAMLEN]

I don’t know, you don’t understand

Leandra is never late to our appointments

She should have been early

 

[HAWKE]

We have to find her- please!

 

[GAMLEN]

I'm doing ev'rything I can, we have to go

Follow any trail, maybe she-

 

[HAWKE]

Mother….

 

[HAWKE]

I did exactly as you said, mom

I’ve held my head up high

 

(As Hawke searches desperately, the spectre of her mother is heard in her ears, across the stage)

 

[LEANDRA]

I know, I know. Shh

I know, I know

Shh. I know you’ve done

Ev'rything just right

 

Shh

 

I know, I know

I know, I know

I know

 

Save your strength, find

Me alive...

 

[HAWKE]

Now that it’s only me and you

I can’t just let you die

Please say I got here just in time

 

[PARTY MEMBERS]

Stay alive...

 

(Finding Leandra, who collapses in Hawke’s arms)

 

[HAWKE]

No!

 

[LEANDRA]

Daughter!

 

[HAWKE]

Is she breathing? Is she going to survive this?

Hold on mom, tell me Anders, can you help?

 

[LEANDRA]

*Cough* I’m so sorry I can’t hold on any longer

 

[HAWKE]

Please, mom-

 

[LEANDRA]

I’ll see your father

 

[HAWKE]

You can go see father

 

[LEANDRA]

And I’ll see your brother too

 

[HAWKE]

Please stay, you can’t leave me alone

 

[LEANDRA]

Oh, but you know I have to go

 

[HAWKE]

I know, I know

 

[LEANDRA]

But you won’t be all alone

 

[HAWKE]

I know, I know

 

What can I do now

My family’s gone?

 

Please

 

[LEANDRA]

You will be alright

You aren’t alone

 

[HAWKE]

I have failed you

Your blood is on my hands


End file.
